


Children

by aka_noodle



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Pregnancy, Trans Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aka_noodle/pseuds/aka_noodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Children. It was something Jason had never really had the luxury of considering before. He never wanted to bring an innocent child into the cruel world he’d always lived in anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Children. It was something Jason had never really had the luxury of considering before. He never wanted to bring an innocent child into the cruel world he’d always lived in anyway.

 

Even after he and Dick had got together, and even after they had got married they never talked about children. Sure, they both knew that Dick was capable of getting pregnant, it came with marrying a trans man who’d only ever had top surgery, but they had never talked about it. It just hadn’t been something that’d come up.

 

Until now that is. It had been an ordinary night, sitting in front of the TV with take-out pizza when Dick brought it up.

 

“Jason?”

 

“Hmm.”

 

“Have you ever thought about having kids?”

 

Jason was taken aback. He honestly didn’t know how to answer his husband.

 

“Not really,” he glanced down at the man who had been cuddling beside him, a disappointed look cross Dick’s features for just half a second, “Not that I’d be completely opposed to the idea,” Jason quickly backtracked. “I just don’t think it’d be a good idea bringing anyone else into this world just for them to suffer.”

 

“They wouldn’t have to suffer…” Dick’s tone was soft, “We could make sure they had a good life, right?”

 

“I guess,” Jason frowned, he wasn’t particularly interested in discussing this and honestly just wanted this conversation to be over.

 

“Jay?” Of course Dick wasn’t done with him yet. “There’s… there’s something I need to tell you.”

 

Jason was pretty sure his heart stopped beating in that second. It couldn’t be… but then why would Dick bring it up at all? Could it just be really horrendous timing?

 

Dick reached for the remote and turned off the TV. He turned to look at Jason. Yeah, Jason was sure now; he knew exactly what Dick was going to say to him but he still needed to hear the words.

 

“Jason, I’m pregnant.”

 

“Are you sure?” Okay, that probably wasn’t the best response but he wasn’t exactly prepared to be having this conversation.

Dick gave him a stern nod and that was really all he needed.

 

“Okay,” Jason really had no idea what to say now. Dick was pregnant. With a baby. His baby. A real human child that would be completely dependent on them. 

 

“I can,” Jason looked back down at his husband, “I mean… we don’t have to keep it if you don’t want to.”

 

“What do you want?” That was what mattered really. He had never really thought about it but in that moment he knew what he wanted and that was to be a father. To have a child with the man he loved more than anybody else in this world. But if Dick didn’t want that it wasn’t for Jason to decide.

 

Dick looked up at Jason and just from the look on his face, Jason knew what he was going to say.

 

“I want to be a dad.”

 

“Okay then,” Jason grinned at his husband. “Let’s do this. We’re gonna be fathers!”

 

Jason knew he was sounding pretty hysterical right then. Dick laughed and Jason couldn’t help but join in.

 

“Would you mind if I called Roy?”

 

Dick cupped his husband’s face, “Not if you don’t mind me calling Barbara.”

 

“You’d better call Damian right after, he’d probably go nuclear if he found out from someone else.”

 

Jason got up and headed for the phone, then paused and went back over to Dick. He held his head and pressed his lips lightly to his forehead. “I love you.” He looked down at Dick’s abdomen, then bent down and placed a kiss there too. “Both of you.”

 

Then he headed out to call Roy. He was giddy with excitement. He was going to be a dad.


	2. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Jason attempt to pick a name for their child.

"Ugh this is hopeless!"

Jason threw his laptop down on the couch, he could no longer bare to look at the contents of the screen.

Dick raised one eyebrow from where he  was curled  up on the other end of the couch.  Nausea and exhaustion had hit him bad from the beginning of the pregnancy so for the time being he was spending most of his free time curled up under a blanket with a bowl nearby . "You're the one who insisted we do this now, I was happy to wait."

 Jason glared at his husband who rolled his eyes in response. "If you had your way you'd have given birth before we even looked at names."  He redirected his glare towards the screen where half a dozen tabs were open to different baby name sites  . "  Maybe  we should  just  name them after people we know after all."

 "Pretty sure we agreed that if we did that our relatives would be killing each other over who their named after."

 "Which is exactly why  I think  we should name them Tim or Damian." Jason grinned until one of Dick's cushions hit him in the side of the head. "Alright, I wouldn't want my kid named after one of those brats anyway."

He rubbed his face with his hands. " Seriously  though, all these baby naming sites are useless. Who names their kid 'Wyatt' or 'Draven' anyway?"

Dick reaches out a hand towards him,  just  out of reach at the other end of the couch. Jason gets up and walks over to  be pulled  into a kiss. It's only light and he pulls away after a few seconds.  Smiling and still holding onto Jason's hand with their foreheads resting against each other . "Rich white people. Next question."

Jason takes his chin and gives him another kiss before pulling away.

"We do need to think of a name though."

"Alright," Dick sits up and immediately groans and holds his head. Jason pulled his bowl closer, he couldn't wait for the first trimester to be over for both their sakes. It takes Dick a moment to regain his composure before he continues. " Maybe  we're approaching this from the wrong angle."

 

Jason hums. He isn't quite sure where this is going. Dick is sounding like he's about to crack a big case rather than help them figure out a name for their child.

"So what about we start by listing all the names we definitely don't want."

"Love, I've been looking at these naming websites all morning, that's more than we could  possibly  list ."

Dick frowns. "Okay, so not all the names.  Just  the ones  we might  actually consider otherwise, like who we don’t want our child to share a name with."

"Okay so definitely not Harleen, Pamela, Ed, Harvey, Victor, Jervis..."

Dick sighs and rolls his eyes. "Well do you have a better suggestion?"

Jason pushes Dick's stuff to one side and sits down next to him. "Well who would we be willing to name them after?"

"Cass."

"Cass?"

Dick smiles. "Well she's the only sister so siblings fighting over it and I know you love our baby sister as much as I do."

Jason nods and pats Dick's knee. "Cassandra it is then. What about middle names and boys names?"

Dick throws his head back and groans, for a second Jason wonders if he's going to be sick before he realises he's only being dramatic . "What about Bruce?"

"No."

"Okay, that's fair."

"Alfred?"

Dick nods, "I mean that could work but who names their kid 'Alfred'?"

Jason thought for a moment. "What about Alfie? He could go by Al when he's older."

"That could work..."

"But...?"

"I'm not trying to disagree." Jason rolled his eyes. "I mean I'd love to name my child after Alfie but it's confusing enough  just  having two 'Alfred's around."

"Okay, so how about Alfie is his middle name."

"But then we still need a first name."

"Ugh, I give up." Jason throws his head back  dramatically .

Dick laughs and leans forward to cup his face in one hand. "There's still time, we'll figure it out."

"Or we could  just  procrastinate naming our kid  indefinitely ."

Jason sighs and closes the baby name sites still open on his laptop. "We have Cassandra now so fingers crossed for a girl."

Dick leans in to kiss him again then grimaces and moves away. Jason is quick to move, holding his husband's hair in one hand and holding the bowl steady in the other.

After a moment Dick sits up, breathing  heavily  . "I don't care if we have a name first or not, I  just  can't wait for this to be over.

Jason can't help but nod  sympathetically .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's part two of this fic. I know it's been a while but I've been struggling to write due to poor health recently and tbh I wasn't sure I was going to continue at all.  
> I do now really want to continue this. I have four other drabble-length chapters planned for this fic and am trying to work on other fanfics and original works in the mean time.
> 
> Also, for those curious I have already decided on the full name and gender of the Grayson-Todd child.


End file.
